helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ?
|type = Single |album = |artist = Juice=Juice |released = April 8, 2015 May 5, 2015 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |length = 16:12 |label = |producer = |Last = Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa 5th Single (2014)}} (Wonderful World / How are you? How are you?) is Juice=Juice's 6th major single. It was released on April 8, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. It became the group's first single to reach #1 on the Oricon charts, selling 34,127 copies in its first week. Tracklist CD Tracklists ;Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A & C #Wonderful World #Ça va ? Ça va ? #Wonderful World (Instrumental) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B & D #Ça va ? Ça va ? #Wonderful World #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Instrumental) #Wonderful World (Instrumental) DVD Tracklists ;Limited Edition A #Wonderful World (Music Video) ;Limited Edition B #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Music Video) ;Limited Edition C #Wonderful World (Dance Shot ver.) #Wonderful World (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) ;Limited Edition D #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Dance Shot ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) Event V "Wonderful World" #Wonderful World (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Wonderful World (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Wonderful World (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Wonderful World (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Wonderful World (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Event V "Ça va ? Ça va ?" #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Ça va ? Ça va ? (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Concert Performances ;Wonderful World *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ ;Ça va ? Ça va ? *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ Single Information ;Wonderful World *Lyrics, Composition: Iijimaken *Arrangement: gaokalab *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Ça va ? Ça va ? *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Kawanabe Hiroshi, Ueda Tadashi *Arrangement: CMJK *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO Trivia *This is their first single to not be produced by Tsunku. *This is their first single to reach number 1 on the Oricon Daily Chart. *This is their first single to reach number 1 on the Oricon Weekly Chart. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking |- |2015 |TBA |TBA |xx,xxx |} ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 39,777* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="14" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |42 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |76 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay&year=2015&month=04&day=20 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |'1' | align="center" | - |- | Tower Records | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://i.imgur.com/XemK7O4.jpg |- | CDTV | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://i.imgur.com/ZDXuieE.jpg |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Wonderful World' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |66 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/586044490332282880 |} Additional Videos Juice=Juice - Wonderful World (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) Juice=Juice - Ça va ? Ça va ? (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project *Event V announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon Listings:Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2015 Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2015 Event Vs cs:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? de:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? es:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? fr:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? it:Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? ja:Wonderful World/Ça va ? Ça va ?